


Hugs from an old friend are always the best

by Reyns456



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, franklin sue and johnny show up at the beginnig, ok i'm not going to lie I just wrote this because I wanted them to hug, the title is dumb but it was that or question marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: The world was saved and the Psycho Man was stopped but Jim Hammond heard some things that he doesn’t know how to take, luckily the King of Atlantis is there to help.





	Hugs from an old friend are always the best

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I read the fantastic four last issues, and yeah Jim and Namor were the real reason I actually read those comics. Jim being the kids temporal babysitter was fun while it lasted, he is good with kids let him being around kids more.  
> Also Sleepwalker saying Jim has a soul was a nice thing, please more of that.  
> And sorry for any mistake, my English is not the best.  
> Thanks to NihilismBot for helping me with a couple of paragraphs and giving some tips for how this language works.

Franklin did it! Seeing the Psycho Man hurt his mother gave him the motivation to negate the world he had created all those years ago, the world Psycho Man invaded and wanted to use to conquer earth. 

As the world fall apart around them, they started to move back to their own world but the creatures, those corrupted creatures, tried to stop them. They extended their deformed limbs trying to grab them, to drag them to death, and when the heroes were close to the portal they succeeded. 

One of the creatures grabbed Franklin, taking the kid with him, and that would have been his end if it wasn’t for Jim Hammond the Original Human Torch. Hammond was so worried trying to help the young Richards that he didn’t have time to react to the creatures that were getting close to him and ended up being caught with just enough time to throw the kid to his mother seemingly accepting his fate. 

Until he heard a voice coming from the portal.

“ _Can't have you checking out, fella! The world needs one Torch at least._ ” Jim definitely didn't expect to be saved by an armored Johnny Storm, the recently de-powered Human Torch. Using a gun to blast the creature away from Hammond, Johnny got closer to help Jim out of the place. 

At that moment, Sue and Franklin Richards alongside Sleepwalker and Namor the Sub-Mariner crossed the exit of the portal, looking back when they noticed the Torches weren’t following them.

“ _Where’s Johnny?_ ” Asked Sue creating a shield around everyone, and hugging his son closer to her. The scared little kid asked his own question “ _And Agent Hammond?_ ” As Namor and Sleepwalker looked with apprehension there was an explosion indicating the death of the imaginary world, but not trace of the Human Torches.

Not seeing any sign of them Sue let out a heartbroken “ _Johnny_ ” thinking that she had lost her brother for a second time. Besides her Namor could do no more than stare ahead whispering “ _Jim_ ”.

After the explosion cleaned a despairing Sue dropped the shield, at the same time Franklin saw something flying out of the smoke, and with a huge smile pointed on his direction. 

“ _No look, mom! There's Agent Hammond but where is..._ ” In that instant, Johnny Storm came out flying with all his might, his powers present once again. That event caught the attention of everyone in the room. Except for the King of Atlantis, who could not stop looking at his friend who was about to crash on the ground.

“JIM!” Namor shouted barely catching the Human Torch.

“Hey Namor, guess I use to much energy on that last jump,” Jim said with a tiny smile collapsing on his friend arms. “Looks like I would have to rest for some time.” Namor looked at him, still in shock, but quickly tried to compose himself. 

“You almost died.” He commented supporting Jim weight. The android looked at him with amusement.

“Sorry to make you worry.”

“Hump, I was not worried.” Namor said avoiding his gaze.

“Right, that’s why you came running towards me the moment you saw me fall.” He joked giving Namor a half-hug, the King of Atlantis just huffed pretending to ignore him. They keep quiet for some time watching the place the portal used to be, both thinking what almost happened.

“Storm got his powers back.” Namor remarked to break the silence.

“Yes, it was what saved us, if it wasn’t for that last push we wouldn’t have made it.”

“I’m sure you would want to thank him even…” Started to say Namor with a little humor, but it was interrupted by Jim saying:

“I can’t believe he almost sacrificed his life for me.”

“Why wouldn’t he? We agreed to help them with this mess, it is the least he could do.” Namor said with a sneer. Jim was staring in silence at the present members of the Fantastic Four, seconds go by and he don’t say anything, just keep looking at them. “Jim.” Namor whispers finally understanding what was going through the android head.

“He have a family waiting for him, a family that would have missed him.” Hammond said his now sad eyes looking at the sub-mariner.

“People would have missed you if you died Jim.” Namor said angry. This many years and he still think of himself this way?

“It’s not the same…”

“IT IS! And don’t come to me with the whole him being living being, you are one too.” Jim looked at the ground again with sadness, “Torch, how many times we have to go through this?” Namor commented with resignation.

“It’s not THAT, Namor. I’m sorry is just…” Hammond stopped, considering how to explain what was on his mind. “Did you heard what Sleepwalker said?” He asked separating himself from Namor, so he can look directly at him. He was still tired, but he could stand up by himself, his strength was coming back.

“No, I was too busy helping Susan to come back to her senses, why? What did he said?” He asked angry, ready to go and kick the guy ass for insulting his friend, it has to be that, what other reason Jim will be this worried now?

“When Franklin was doubting on negate his world, because he was afraid to kill all those people, Sleepwalker said that they lacked true life-force, that they were soulless… that they weren’t really alive and…”

“AND THAT YOU ALSO WEREN’T?? How dares he to said it?? I should break his neck.” Namor yelled turning around looking for the apparition but Jim stopped him before he could move.

“No, no. Namor you didn’t let me finish.”

“Your implication was more than enough Jim.”

“No Namor, you don’t get it, he said…” Jim let out a shaky breath closing his eyes, Namor stopped completely staring worried at the android, “He said…” The Sub-Mariner got closer putting his arm on Jim shoulder for support. 

“What did he said?”

“He said that I have a Soul.” Jim answered with a little smile and shiny eyes. Namor stared at him surprised “I don’t understand how or what but he said that and… and I don’t even know what to feel!” Namor getting out of his shock reached for his friend giving him a hug. Hammond just stared ahead stunned.

“I said you should feel happy fire bug.” Said Namor with a smile, those words took Jim out of his stupor, and he hugged back. 

“I guess you are right Namor,” He said closing his eyes and letting his head rest on Namor shoulder, “I guess you are right.” He murmured letting himself relax against one of his closest friend. There will be other day to think about those words. Now he can enjoy the happiness of the revelation, and the warm feeling of the King of Atlantis trying to be nice on public for once.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of hours later:  
> “I will tell Toro that you hugged me in front of people”  
> “Don’t you dare”  
> “Or maybe I don’t need to, I think Johnny took a picture”  
> “I will haunt him down and kill him”
> 
> I don't even know if Toro was alive at the moment, the timeline confuses me.  
> I'm not actually happy with the first part but it was better than just saying "first read fantastic four 645"  
> I really didn’t know what to do with the rest so, sorry if they act a little OOC and for the abrupt ending.


End file.
